Proyecto: Que gane el mejor
by nesilsarato
Summary: Y decían que las batallas y peleas dimensionales no existían. (Detalle extra que esto solo era testing)


¿Quiénes somos?

Somos unos imples mercenarios contratados para cumplir los "deberes" de los demás…

Trabajo sucio dirán, pero teniendo una vida de mercenario es completamente necesario traicionar a tu amigo y enemigo. Solo para tener un poco de pan y vino, sidra si nos va bien…

Yo soy Morning Mist y mi hermano mayor es Star Dust, somos polos paralelos si desean saberlo; Mientras yo soy escéptico de la vida, con una sonrisa marcada en la cara de forma sincera, mi hermano es todo lo contrario y es raro que sonría; soy de piel blanca, mientras que mi hermano es de tez morena; me gustan los colores cálidos y el blanco en la ropa y objetos varios, mientras que mi hermano prefiere los colores frio y el negro: mientras yo tengo ideas concretas, él las tenía abstractas.

Además de que yo tengo el cabello negro y el blanco…

Tenemos conocimiento más allá de lo que el sistema no nos quiere enseñar, a pesar de saber usar armas de fuego y tenerlas a la mano, preferimos los clásicos para variar…

Creo que con esto se dan cuenta que es la típica historia de un libro mal doblado, pero les diremos que no les defraudaremos…

Después de dar el pequeño resumen de nuestra biografía, comencemos con lo que nos reúne aquí.

Estamos aquí por el pedido de matar a 2 personas, una pelea pareja si me lo preguntan.

_**10:03 AM, 20/12/****. En algún lugar de la ciudad "X".**_

Era un lugar concurrido, un día soleado con nubes redondas y blancas, era un restaurante de comida rápida, lo único que nos separaba de nuestro objetivo era una mesa y algo de comida…

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no han visto personas apuntándose con una pistola debajo de la mesa? Pues debo informales que se han perdido de mucho…

Continuando con la historia, estaban caminando por todos lados con sus ropajes extraños (a pesar de que no es muy necesario decir como son. Son ropas rasgadas y muy maltratadas de un "smoking" que en tiempos antiguos se les llamaba casacas… y en verdad es de hace unos 400 años la ropa) de los cuales la gente, o creerían que están loco, o son unos pendejos. Total que a pesar de eso, se apuntaban con la pistola.

Parecían platicar como viejos conocidos, tal vez. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se iban a matar en algún momento…

Olvidamos las armas blancas en la casa…

Maldigo mi suerte…

Más bien nuestra suerte porque ya sacaron más armas…

Pero bueno… no es la primera vez…

Ni creo que en verdad sea la última…

Y así fue…

¿Qué paso?

Mejor les contamos los sucesos…

De hace una semana…

¿A que no lo quieren?

Pues creo que de todos modos lo van a leer porque valieron madres.

_Hace chingomil… digo, una semana…_

_**09:34 AM, 13/12/****. En algún lugar de los suburbios bajos.**_

**En algún lado de la inmensa casucha de 9 metros cuadrados**

– ¡Star Dust! ¡Nos llegó un nuevo trabajo! – dijo gritando Morning Mist en total euforia

–Hermano, estoy exactamente a tu lado–

–…–

–…–

– ¿Quieres Twistos?– Ofreció MM

–De acuerdo–

*un zapato después*

_**12:21 PM, 14/12/**** En algún lugar de los subterráneos.**_

Era un cuarto sin mucho que mencionar, a excepción de la puerta, nosotros y el escritorio con un jefe de una organización enfrente de nosotros fumando un habano en algún lugar "X".

–Y exactamente ¿para qué quiere que matemos a estos 2 tipos?– dijo Morning Mist

–A pesar de que te podría haber matado por tu insolencia Morning Mist– dijo soplando el humo de su cigarro en su cara –pero deben saberlo pues lo necesitaran para tener con que trabajar– dijo mientras se levantaba y sacaba un pequeño Chip no mayor al meñique.

–Nos culpan por tener esa cosa, –Dijo un nuevo hombre que entro a la habitación– a pesar de que aun la tenemos porque pudimos escapar, no se pueden abrir sus archivos, ya que no tenemos los medios para leerlo –dijo sacando una silla de la nada y sentándose a la izquierda de nosotros– aunque no nos interesa realmente su contenido, cada vez más están atacando a la organización, creyendo así que es algo muy importante.

SD levanto la mano y comenzó a hablar – ¿Qué saben de ese objeto?–

–Nada en realidad– respondió el jefe –pero les podemos decir que a través de los mensajes colados al otro lado de la bocina, dicen que es para "Viajar entre cielos"–

– ¿A qué se refieren?– Pregunto MM.

–No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero un agente que dice saber que significa, dijo que era para "Viajar entre mundos"– dijo el hombre de la izquierda.

–A pesar de oírse ridículo, –Dijo MM–supongo que debemos creerle porque es lo único que tenemos–

–Así es– dijo el jefe…

…

…

…

Ok eso es incómodo…

…

…

_**5:08 PM, 15/12/****. Buscando al objetivo.**_

–Esto es un martirio Star Dust– dijo MM mientras estaba en el suelo haciendo una posición no muy conveniente.

–Muévete y deja de ser un idiota, –Dijo SD expresando una ligera Molestia– además. No creo que le quieras volver a pagar con "Cuerpo" a Yazmin… ¿Verdad?– dijo con mirada picara.

–… ¿A QUE ESPERAMOS? separémonos y así cubriremos más terreno, nos vemos en la casa– dijo MM con una cara de esquizofrénico al pensar lo que le dijo su hermano.

–Je, algún día le tendrá que pagar hermano… algún día…– Dijo SD mientras se daba vuelta y se iba.

…

…

…

_**1:34 AM, 16/12/****. Llegando a la casucha.**_

_Estaba un hombre solitario en medio de la calle…_

– ¿Y bien hermano?– dijo SD con los ojos cerrados al sentir que su hermano había llegado.

–Bueno…–

–Vamos que te pas… *¡SANTAS MANZANAS! ¡QUE CARAJOS HAS HECHO!* (Si fuera normal de seguro lo había dicho) – Viniendo de SD, es evidencia de que posiblemente le raptaron…

Pero sabiendo como estoy, pueden saber porque lo anexe…

Estaban siguiéndole alrededor de 13 perros de diferentes sexos, tenía la ropa rasguñada y cubierta de mierda al igual que su cara, le habían arrancado el cabello, tenía huesos rotos, la cara demacrada, sin pantalón y posiblemente sin bóxer, al ver como se mantenía parado parecía que le rompieron la pelvis, sin mencionar los claros rasguños y lápiz labial que se veía alrededor de su cuerpo.

–… Te encontró Yazmin y te rompió las suspensiones seguido de que te encontró "El" e hicieron una orgia, después practicaron zoofilia contigo y trajeron un caballo. Aparte de que te rompieron las suspensiones por las cabalgadas y te metieron el consolador de 3 metros gigante… ¿O me equivoco?– Dijo SD viendo cada detalle de su cuerpo.

–…Se te olvido el hecho de que me dejo estéril y casi impotente…– Dijo MM sin esperanzas de vida

–Al menos le pagaste… y no me tienes que decir que te rebajaste a los bajos mundos para seguir al objetivo… o al menos encontrarlo… por cierto, le pague a Yazmin, no nos hará nada en un buen rato…– dijo SD mientras se metía a la casucha.

–Dios… si nos encuentra "N" ojala que no nos meta en problemas…– dijo SD mientras se dormía…

N/A: Ojala… Yasmin deja de acosar niños. Ya tenemos varios problemas con Riki y Mephis y tú sigues dándonos problemas… por cierto… ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Luis?

_**11:43 AM, 16/12/****. Siguiendo con la investigación… En alguna calle concurrida de "X".**_

–MORIREMOS DE HAMBRE, Y yo de SIDA– Dijo MM sufriendo y con algunos estragos de la noche.

–Deja de quejarte… Yo tengo cáncer…– Dijo SD mirando al suelo.

–Yo me enamore de mi mejor amiga– Dijo un transeúnte que desapareció entra la multitud.

–…El sí que esta jodido…– Dijo entre divertido y cómico MM.

–A mí me gustan las niñas–Dijo un transeúnte que estaba al lado de ellos que se parecía perfectamente a…

– ¡CORRAN!– hubo un accidente en el que una pipa estaba a punto de aplastarlos y…

_**07:16 PM, 16/12/****, Saliendo de un Hospital… En algún lugar prestigiado de "X".**_

–Me… duelen las suspensiones– Dijo MM algo cansado y tocándose la cadera.

–No me digas que volviste a seducir enfermeras– Dijo SD algo fastidiado por la intención de su hermano.

–No lo pude evitar, estaban haciendo su servicio social– dijo MM tratando de excusarse

–No sé cómo carajos permito que hagas eso…– Dijo SD mirando hacia el hospital –Por cierto… ¿Cuánto hemos avanzado en la búsqueda de los objetivos?–

–Quiero ser un árbol y después una nube– Dijo MM

–…Puedo deducir que estamos desde cero… –SD estaba realmente… creo que no es necesario decir…. – ¡Moriremos de hambre!…. – Dijo mientras caía al suelo de cara…

_**5:34 AM, 17/12/****, Registrando cada casa de la ciudad.**_

_**Estado de tiempo… tormenta eléctrica, lluvia y granizo…**_

_**En una casa…**_

*THUD*

– ¡MANOS ARRIBA!– Entrando como SWAT, estaban un MM y un SD.

*THUNDER*

– ¡AHHHH!– y la niña que estaba ahí, pego un salto. Y llego hasta la cara de SD… y al estar solo con un pijama… se cayeron por la ventana y SD cayó de cabeza…

Maldito cabeza duro, sobrevivió los 7 pisos…

–El olor de esta mocosa es mi droga… ¡QUE SENSUAL!– Dijo SD, estando… MUY ATARANTADO.

–Vamos tenemos que regresarla a su casa, mira se acaba de desmayar…– dijo MM cayendo desde el mismo piso de pie…

Lo curioso de MM es que tiene que pasar un minuto para darse cuenta que tiene varios derrames y las piernas rotas…

–Hay verga… ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!– andaba gritando MM a los cuatro vientos con un grito ahogado…

Que lel…

N/A:

¡Oh miren esto! El plagio de un Fic, es capaz de joder la mente de quien lo lee, sobre todo si sabe REALMENTE lo que está leyendo. Hasta el punto en que comienzan a recorrer y desplazar los Fics de mayor calidad y dejándole varios traumas severos…

Que pinche trauma paso el cabron solo para publicar un Review…

Lo lamentamos Mephis…

_**A la siguiente casa…**_

_**Después de dejar a la niña en su casita…**_

–SI me vuelves a pasar esa página, juro que te lanzare hacia donde no te pega el sol y hare que te des un codazo en la entrepierna– Dijo SD mientras comenzaba a abrir la ventana.

–Emmm… bueno– Dijo MM con una cara divertida.

–Vale– abrió la ventana –Entremos y…– Fue interrumpido

– ¡VENGANZA! Digo… ¡SENSUALIDAD!– Saco una AK-47 y disparo a todos lados y…

– ¡IDIOTA!– Dijo SD mientras le tomaba de la espalda y lo tiraba…

Afortunadamente cayó de una forma muy sensual hacia un bote de basura… seguido de que cayó encima de un banquito.

A pesar de que esto se está haciendo una tira cómica, MM en realidad fue retado a hacer esas cosas…

Afortunadamente después de esa se pusieron más serios…

–Laaaaaaaaaa coooooooooooon...– *THUD* –Ugh…–

–Deja de hacerlo– Dijo SD con un semblante… MUY SERIO…

-Rika kagin, debo decir que te queda muy bien Star Dust- Dijo MM pasando la mano por su barbilla

–A que te recuerda algo… ¿No kashim?– Dijo SD mientras rebuscaba en la casa

–Ok ya entendí, no diré nada– Dijo MM con molestia

Molestia…

–Vámonos que hace frio–

*Realmente no tiene caso el relatar las aventuras que pasaron al entrar de departamento en departamento… Pero haremos un experimento*

_No. Total de departamentos asaltados… Digo, revisados._

…23…

Al tercer departamento…

Nada, no había nadie ni nada, lo único que paso es que MM fue atacado por una tarántula y 3 adolescentes que jugaban a ser ninjas. (Lo extraño es que si eran espadas reales. ¿Dónde escuchamos eso?)

Al cuarto entraron en una escuela… fue uno de los pocos en el que tocaron la puerta.

–Mirad, es una escuela– Dijo emocionado MM – Me pregunto… ¿Qué estará enseñando el profesor? – Y cuando pone atención lo único que escucha…

–BLABLALBBAJDFIOBJFUBRINBIFDNBDIZU–

–…Debo dejar el mercurio… – Se auto Zapea y…

–Y así es como derrotan a todo antagonista– Dijo el profesor.

–… ¿Deja vu? No lo dudo – Dijo para cerrar la puerta.

– ¿Algo interesante?– Dijo SD.

–Nada en especial, vámonos–

…

El siguiente se encontró con un grupeto que unieron una Xbox One, una Wii U, y una Play 4 en una sola consola…

Solo cerramos la ventana y nos regresamos por donde vinimos.

…

El siguiente era una persona que estaba escribiendo, dibujando y chateando a lo loco mientras grababa un video… Ni siquiera abrimos la ventana…

…

El siguiente no quiero ni mencionarlo… Por extrañas razones nos encontramos a Yazmin en ese cuarto.

…

El siguiente era un señor durmiendo, entramos y salimos lo más rápido y silencioso que pudimos.

…

El siguiente no teníamos ni idea de lo que fue, pero al parecer cada vez que lo habríamos algo nos cegaba y nos telestranportaba 10 metros alejados de la ventana, Así que lo dejaron pasar…

…

El siguiente… no sabemos realmente lo que pasaba, pero olía a caramelo y sexo adentro… Ni queríamos saber que era exactamente esa bola de pelos…

…

…Nada que contar… solo una fiesta de chicas en plena mañana…

…

El siguiente… Vimos a un perro gigante pelar contra una especie de búho o más bien grifo colosal… y un lobo alado contra la luna… ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE VECINDARIO ES ESTE?!

…

Lo siguiente fue algo así como traición a la propia humanidad… dejar que algo que no comprendes… y creer que puedes derrotarlo… Si lo piensan y lo entienden a la perfección, es cuestión de que pasen segundos antes de que se te encoja el corazón…

Treceava y un departamento reflexivo… ¿Qué nos ocurre?

…

La siguiente era una escena tan épica de una historia de una película que jamás fue lanzada… No pude dejar de reflexionar acerca de la película…

…

El siguiente casi nos traga el espacio… No la volvimos a abrir…

…

El siguiente condujo a los intestinos de una bestia… ¿Qué ocurre?

…

El siguiente… ¿Nos vimos a nosotros mismos peleando? No queríamos ver más…

…

El siguiente… La pobreza del séptimo mundo… No quieren saber cómo es… y va más allá de las palabras y el sentimiento para describirlo…

…

El siguiente era una dimensión donde un antagonista les estaba corrompiendo la memoria a todos… ¿Ese tenia chaqueta? Mejor olvidarlo… Es mejor que nadie lo escriba…

…

El siguiente… Madre de…

…

Nada que comentar… Solo había un contacto…

…

Solo había algo… la absoluta nada infinita…

…

No vale la pena mencionarlo… Dejamos la investigación hasta aquí

…

_**11:59 PM, 18/12/****, En la casa…**_

No teníamos energía para nada…

No nos movimos de la cama… no comimos ni tomamos agua… Solo llorábamos en el silencio del cemento indiferente tan propio de la ciudad… Ni vale la pena ser poetas…

_**5:54 AM, 19/12/****, En las calles de los barrios pobres de "X".**_

Perdíamos esperanzas… Solo buscábamos la sombra o incluso el pensamiento de nuestro objetivo…

El último departamento nos estaba abrumando y nos estaba afectando una esquizofrenia…

Dicen que se hace en años esa enfermedad mental… ¿De la noche a la mañana? Digan que es una estupidez… Pero cuando lo sepan… te das cuenta que no tienes palabra para contradecirlo…

¿Alguna vez les paso? ¿Que de una semana a otra pierdes la esperanza? ¿El sentido de vivir? Un día morimos por 3 segundos… Si me creen alegre, imagínense antes de aquel incidente…

Por algo somos mercenarios… por algo solo trabajamos… todo aquello que pudimos llamar familia jamás sobrevivió… Solo disfrutamos el momento y salimos por la puerta… no podemos hacer más… Solo lloras en silencio antes de darte por vencido…

…

…

…

Sin embargo…

–Star Dust… Tengo una idea–

– ¿Ummm…?–

_**9:41 AM, 20/12/****. En algún lugar de la ciudad "X".**_

– ¿Funcionara?–

–Claro que si Star Dust, solo… Finge que comes esa hamburguesa– Dijo MM apuntándole a la hamburguesa que tenía enfrente de él.

–…De acuerdo…– Y siguiendo las órdenes de su hermano…

–De acuerdo… solo esperemos…–

_**12:07 AM, 20/12/****. En algún edificio de la ciudad "X".**_

_***…Volviendo al presente…***_

–…Maldita sea…–

– ¿No dirán nada?–

–De acuerdo… apresuraremos el proceso… pronto llegaran aquí… No queremos que se desgarre más este lugar así que denos el Chip mercenarios antes de que la muerte de alguien se haga innecesaria–

¿Qué paso? Solo recuerden… pero aún hay huecos… así que continuaremos…

Llegaron alrededor de 21 hombres especializados en algo por la variedad de armas, nos jalaban el cabello cada vez que intentábamos girar o levantar l vista, después nos metieron a un coche no sin antes ponernos bolsas en la cabeza.

Al tiempo de unas horas de viaje llegamos a nuestro destino… Hasta ahorita perdimos la noción del tiempo…

Nos llevaron a una bodega de proporciones inimaginables, era una bodega de 10 kilómetros por lado y 3 de alto, ahí nos trataron de sacar información del Chip, según por un dispositivo que ellos poseen tenemos el Chip en nuestra posesión… no sabemos si en verdad es cierto pero más bien estoy comenzando a creer que nuestro jefe nos usó de títeres… Con razón nos pagó por adelantado…

Nos han aplicado métodos de tortura que jamás se podrían describir…

Comenzaron al inyectarnos drogas y adrenalina para sentir mejor, continuaron con clavarnos estacas metálicas al rojo vivo por la espalda y después conectarlas a toma corrientes del lugar para darnos electro choques, se acabó primero la luz antes de darnos el 5 paro cardiaco por la intermitencia de la electricidad…

Al ver que no funciono…

Sacaron una especie de piedra seca de un negro profundo de una caja que tenía uno de ellos… nos la pusieron en nuestra frente…

Nos está corrompiendo poco a poco… Los colores, el físis, la psiquis, las memorias, el sistema, TODO… No podemos parar de llorar…

Nos creaba y eliminaba pensamientos que nos hacía sentir dolores en el pecho que jamás pudimos haber experimentado… Se creaban y renovaban dolores espantosos… Era como si un puño de vidrio te estrujara los órganos…

Incluso nuestros gritos y la voz comenzaba a dejar de tener distinción… es como si me hubieran dado una nueva y sin sentimientos que mostrar además de dolor y sufrimiento… Star Dust tampoco se contenía… Nada era comparable a la corrupción… de esa piedra maldita… Era milagro aun que recordara tan siquiera que era el de mi… Incluso mi esencia y edad se corrompían lentamente…

Y nuestra alma también…

…

…

…

…

…

Si sigue así… No habrá nada que nos haga recordar lo que alguna vez fuimos… no seremos nada más que… ve…ve… ve… ve… ve… ve…

…

…

…

…

…

*Trust In My Fate*

_***TIMF***_

–Denos el Chip y les daremos un nuevo lugar en este orden–

–Háganlo y los destruiremos sin dolor–

– ¡Dénoslo! ¡El mundo como lo conocemos está en juego!–

–Muevan un dedo y usare mi balada infernal–

–Lord C me espera, No quieren hacemos enojar ¿Verdad?–

–Alejen esa piedra de ellos, no saben el daño que le hacen–

–los elementos deben ser restaurados–

–Aquí viene la artillería–

–Fuerza armada "LH" Reportándose–

–Aquí "SMD" Listo para la acción–

–_Si lo dan, Nadie sufrirá–_

Apenas tenía algo de esencia para darme cuenta que era cierto lo que decían… Muchas organizaciones y héroes "X" estaban aquí solo por un Chip…

Lo único que pude hacer es…

Activarlo…

…

Solo quedo un cráter de 13 kilometros de diametro…

* * *

**¿Continuara?**

_**¡JAMAS!**_

**Pero sean inteligentes…**

**Esta saga será **_**EPICA**_

_**Busquen…**_

* * *

_**Pueden ayudar y pedir ayuda, Haceptamos Fics cooperativos, este Fin de semana nos iremos por el mundo :D, regresaremos con algo nuevo en esta semana...**_

_**Les deseamos Buena FAMA.**_


End file.
